Vampires Don't Sparkle
by Saetim
Summary: This is a Humor Fanfiction with a splash of romance. Maki Collins is a new Cross Academy Night Class student, who is not a vampire. She is human, who prefers night. This perks the interest of practically everyone there. ZeroxOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not, unfortunately, own Vampire Knight/Vampire Knight Guilty. I do however own Maki Collins.

So, this is my first Vampire Knight/Vampire Knight Guilty fanfiction, but I do hope you enjoy it.

* * *

I stood infront of the infamous Cross Academy. You see, I am a new student there. A Night Class student.

"So! You want to join the Night Class? Why not the Day Class?" The Headmaster asked.

"I'm more of a night person." I said, looking out a window. "Ah. I see. Are you...Perhaps a vampire?" He asked.

"No. But I do know how to defend myself if the situation needs it. I was raised by hunters." I replied.

"Oh! Your parents are hunters?" He asked excitedly. I shook my head. "No. I never knew my parents. I was raised by the Association."

"Oh. I see. Alright, you may join the Night Class." The Headmaster folded his hands. "I must inform you though, we have a pureblood in that class."

"I am fully aware of this." I reply back. He looks at me, full seriousness in his eyes. "Then you are also aware of the consequences."

"There are no consequences for someone who isn't and never was apart of the Association." I reply.

"But you said-"

"I am fully aware of what I said. However, I said I was raised by them. I never actually joined their group. I suppose I should have clarified that." I reply, setting the information straight.

"Alright. Name?"

"Maki Collins."

"Age?"

"Seventeen."

"Origin?"

"Meaning?"

"Race."

"Japanese-American."

"Personality?" I raised an eyebrow. "And why would you need to know such trivial information?"

"For educational purposes." I sigh. "I am only serious with buisness. I am usually a calm person."

"Any special talents?"

"None that concern you." And so, the interview was completed. The Headmaster handed me a cloth that said "Discipline" on it. "What is this?" I asked.

"I am kindly asking you yo escort the vampires to their classes." He replied. I closed my eyes, sighed, then nodded. "Very well."

"Idol!"

"Kaname is a total hottie!" I groaned. Fangirls. Aido, an aristocratic vampire kneeled close to me. "Something wrong new girl?"

"Why is it every time I transfer to a school, there's always fangirls?" I asked. It had been a few days since I joined Cross Academy.

"Ah, not a fan of girls?" He asked. I narrowed my eyes and looked away. "No, because then I'd be dissing myself. I just hate fangirls. Ya know, super fans who just happened to be girls." Aido, or Idol as the girls refer to him as, had completely ignored me. He was a fanboy...of himself.

The girl screamed in enjoyment, much to my distaste. "ENOUGH!" I shouted. The entire area froze. "If you want to be of any help to the Night Class, go back to your dorms and let us get to our classes." They were silent, but obeyed. I sighed. "Thank god." Kaname Kuran, the pureblood of the Academy, smiled in approvement and appreciation.

* * *

And chapter one is complete. Yay! And yes, I am still working on Saved, the Red Lotus sequel. I still can't believe I'm finished, lol. So, I hope you all read the Red Lotus sequel (The sequel has Lavi's face on it, XD), and that you read more of The Observer and this story, Vampires Don't Sparkle.

Vote, comment, fan, etc.

-Saetim


	2. Chapter 2

If I was a vampire, I could flash my fangs and scare the little kiddies shitless. And by kiddies, I mean those damn annoying fangirls. I hate them. Mostly because they're fu- What? PG-13? So? Anyways, my name is Maki Collins. This is the story about Zero and I falling in love. Right Zero?

Zero: o/o Y-Yeah.

* * *

I walked out of class, just wanting to go to bed. As soon as I exited, I bumped into someone. "S-Sorry!" I say, quickly bowing.

"It's fine Miss Collins." A voice says. I look up, to see Kaname staring at me. "Oh, hello Kaname." I exclaim.

"Hello." He smiles back. Yuki then ran past us. "Yuki!" He calls faintly.

"YUKI!" I yell. She turns, bows and calls back. "I'm sorry, I'm in a hurry! You should come as well Maki!"

"Oh dear god not again." I turn to Kaname. "I'm sorry, but I have to leave." He nods. I dart off towards Yuki. "It's those girls again, isn't it?" She nods. We jump to their location, while I accidently kicked on of them in the face. "Shit!" I quickly go over to her after I land safely. "Omigod, I am so sorry, are you okay?" After the girl replies yes, I slap her. "That's good and all, but you should know better than to be outside at night."

"I-I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!" She cries. I raised an eyebrow. "Why would you think I'd do that?"

"You're a Forceful One, aren't you?" She whimpers. My eyes widened. "How did...How did you find out about that?"

"A-A girl came on campus...s-she told us." The girl replied.

"Did she give you a name?" I ask, scared to know if it was who I thought it was.

"Sh-Shizuka!" The gi clamped her eyes shut. I could feel my eyes widen again. It was her...the one that killed them...my brother Night and sister Dawn. I mean, they weren't my actual brother or sister, but they meant that much to me.

"Go back to your dorms." I say silently.

"Maki?" Yuki asked. I closed my eyes. "I'm fine." Just then, Zero came, late as usual. "I don't think so. You look like hell."

"Zero!" I put my hand on Yuki's shoulder. I shook my head as blackness consumed me.

* * *

And the something and other chapter is complete. If you want to know ASAP when this has been updated, go to Wattpad, because I posted this on there too. Anyways, please review, inbox whatevs.

-Saetim


End file.
